One More Experience
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: Matt hears Lita's promo about never having her again. *Warning* There is RAPE in this story. Do NOT read if you do not like that idea. Characters: Matt Hardy, Lita Written by: Crystal


**One More Experience**

_How does it feel to know that you will never, ever experience this again? _That line was running through his head over and over. He could still see her standing there, half naked, with a smirk on her face. A smirk he ached to slap right off her smug little face. _Little fucking bitch._ He thought walking through the back. His focus solely on her, not Adam, not their match, nothing but her. His mind a cloud of thoughts.

_How dare she? Does she even know what she's done? I don't care if it's a fucking storyline. I could see the truth in her eyes. That little line about warming Edge up was no lie. I know what kind of a slut she is. I know she did just exactly that. Hell, she probably fucked him after she blew him. If she only knew that ideas in my head right now. If she only knew what I could do to him….what I could do to her at this very moment. God help me if I see her alone….Even he couldn't help her then. How quickly she forgets what I am capable of…Does she really think I'm going to let this shit pass without doing something? Apparently she doesn't know me at all…._

He walked up the steps into the gorilla position, staring at the monitor. Watching them. A low growl escaping his throat as Adam moved up to his knees in front of her.

_Smug motherfucker._ He thought as he seen the look in Adam's eyes. _He really thinks he's gotten some prize in Amy. He's sadly mistaken._

He shook the thoughts from his head as his music hit. Turning his focus now to beating the shit out of Adam. They never discussed anything, just went out their and killed each other. No punches were pulled, and every one meant something. The rage in him stronger than Adam could imagine. He ran to the ring viciously attacking Adam. Every punch, every kick fueling his rage. Every glance at Amy fueling a different fire.

His focus on the match slowly slipping as that fire grew. It was something he had to do. Something he should have done after he first found out. The idea gnawed at him, ever since he threw her out that night. He had to do it so he could move on. His own sanity relied on it. She had to be reminded. Reminded of what she lost, reminded of who she belonged to first.

_How does it feel to know that you will never, ever experience this again? Never say never Amy…There will be one more experience. One that you likely will never forget…_

He fought Adam up the ramp, onto the stage right below the Titan Tron. Amy pleaded with them, every time they nearly threw each other off the stage. He reached out and grabbed Amy, pulling her close.

Inhaling the stench of Adam on her, he growled into her ear, "One more experience…"

He pulled her head back and stared into her eyes. The look in hers almost pure terror. He smirked and pushed her down, ready to pile drive her into the stage when Adam saved her.

He took it to Adam then, beating him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge of the stage. Adam attempted a spear but he quickly moved out of the way. Pulling Adam back toward him, he locked on the side effect, taking them both off the stage. The crowd went insane, as they both were stunned for a second from the fall. He shook it off first, a slow smirk growing on his face as he stared up at Amy looking down at both of them. He looked right into her eyes as she leaned down closer to the both of them.

"You'll get yours next." He nearly growled, as she looked over at Adam.

Just then the cameras hovered over them. He returned to selling the fall as the emergency personnel rushed over working to get them out. The entire time his thoughts on Amy, on what he had to do.

They had taken them both to the hospital just to check them both over. Given the clearance, he left his hospital room. He stopped just before the door of Adam's eavesdropping on the conversation with the doctor.

"We're going to keep you here for a little while just to make sure everything with your neck is ok." said the doctor.

"Ok thank you," said Adam as the doctor stepped out into the hall.

"Amy, you should go back to the hotel, get some rest."

"No, I want to stay here." Amy replied.

"Please, I'll be fine, go and get some sleep."

"Alright." Amy sighed.

A dark grin slide across Matt's face. Turning darker as he heard the sound of their kiss goodbye. He clenched his fist to keep from charging in there. Instead he headed to the exit, and out to his car, planning on beating Amy to the hotel.

During the drive all he could see in his head was the look of fear in Amy's eyes when he said one more experience. A dark laugh passed his lips. "She's going to get what she deserves."

It was around 1 am when he pulled into the hotel parking garage. He parked, turning off the car. He sat there waiting, thinking of what he was about to do.

_She's going to learn…she will remember what it's like to be on my bad side. She knew the darkness in me, but never felt the full effect. I thought she knew what I was capable of, but it's obvious she does not…She never understood it… perhaps now she will…fucking cock slut…. Jumping on anyone she could while I was injured…If she only knew the consequences she faced if she fucked another man…She was mine….only mine…she drove me to this…her and the stench of Adam that clung to her body like a second skin…I need to rid her of that vile scent…to put my mark back on her body, so she never forgets…_

He glanced up into the rear view mirror, as car lights illuminated the dimly lit garage. He watched the car he knew to be Amy's as it circled up a few spaces away from him. He got out of the car as she parked, and slipped into the shadows a few feet from the door to the stairs. The door slammed, echoing throughout the deserted garage. He watched her walking closer to him, looking over her. She was still in the same outfit from Raw. His eyes moved over what he had once possessed, what smelled of Adam now.

He could smell it, as she neared. Growling low in his throat he reached out and grabbed her. Her screamed was muffled by his hand over her mouth, the other woven tightly around her wrist. She struggled, but soon realized it was worthless.

He stared into her eyes, hers alive with fear, his alive with a fire she had never seen before. A dark dominance that made her shudder. He leaned closer whispering once again in her ear, "One more experience…"

He took his hand off her mouth, and pressed both her wrists against the wall, as he growled into her ear, " Don't even think about fucking screaming."

He dipped his head inhaling the scent at her neck.

"You smell like him. It makes me fucking sick."

He slowly looked up into her eyes.

" I know you fuck him, I knew you fucked him before. That night I found out, I could smell him on you. That stench drove me that night. It made me want to fuck his scent right off your body…" He moved back up to her ear, "and I did."

Amy shuddered against him, and he laughed darkly.

"Remember that night don't you…" He trailed his lips against her neck, "Passionate was hardly the word for it. I possessed you that night, made you mine again."

He brought her hands together over her head, one hand holding them there as the other trailed down along the side of her breast. He pressed tighter against her, his arousal highly evident against her thigh. He ground against her, roughly groping her breast.

"One more experience Amy…One you'll never forget…"

He growled as he turned and pushed her back against the nearest car.

"No, Matt no!" She pleaded as he roughly yanked her pants down.

"Shut the fuck up slut!" He held her against the hood of the car with one hand as he worked his pants down.

"Stop, Matt, don't do this." She was desperate to stop him.

He pushed her legs apart, moving between them, as he pinned her hands against the car. He stared down at her, thrusting deep inside her. She cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"Mmmm fuck yeah." He growled as he worked his cock deep into her again and again.

She struggled against him, crying, pleading with him to stop. He smirked slowing his pace as leaned down nose to nose with her.

"You know you fucking love this. You're nothing a but a dirty slut." He ground hard against her, grinning darkly. "You did tell me once, you had a fantasy about being raped." He growled against her neck, "Welcome to that fantasy."

Pulling away he slammed into her hard again and again, surging closer and closer to the edge.

"Mmmm mine!" He threw his head back growling as he came in white hot spurts deep inside her.

Amy shuddered under his feeling his release, tears streaming down her face. Panting he slid out of her, and she turned to her side huddling into a ball. Matt looked down at her as he pulled his pants back up.

He walked to the side of the car trailing a finger against her cheek. He leaned closer, whispering into her ear.

"You like feeling used, feeling like a fucking whore?"

He pulled away, and she looked up at him.

"You are dead to me now."

She buried her head in her arms as he walked away.


End file.
